Eric's Drunken Tattoo
Eric's Drunken Tattoo is the 22nd episode of Season 3 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis When Eric sneaks a peek at Donna's journal and learns that she wishes he'd be more wild and dangerous, Eric starts his makeover by getting a tattoo on his butt. Kelso talks in his sleep, fueling Jackie's curiosity, while Red spends a day with Pastor Dave. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman Special Guest Star :Tommy Chong as Leo Guest starring :Kevin McDonald as Pastor Dave :Nick Bakay as Donna's Diary (voice) Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to feature a license plate showing that the year is 1978. The series would remain in 1978 until the eighth episode of the sixth season, when it turned to 1979. *Tanya Roberts and Don Stark are absent from the main cast in this episode. Donna's Thoughts These are the actual entries written in Donna's journal. Misspelled words left as they were spelled. :(perhaps an entry continued from prior page?) all this crap with. :I'm so excited to go out with Eric tonight. I have that great pink and yellow dress with those great brown out word? sandles. :WOW!! ...Eric and I went to second base tonight. He was hilarious. He just stared at them like that RCA dog. :Should have wrapped them up with a bow and given to him........ :....I'm so funny :no way :(pages later...) :OH, God, I am a tease! :I wish my mom cooked like Eric's mom. Last night I couldn't figure out what I eating. And Eric's mom makes the best cookies. I wish my parents were like Eric's......... :No I don't. Mine are cooler. I can get away with more acctually. My parent's are great and in style. :Why does the neighbor boy keep following me around school. How weird!!! I wonder if he's mental? Maybe he likes me... :(next page) :I really enjoyed everyone hanging out last night. I can't believe Fez stuck that blue ball up his nose. I wanted to punch him for doing that. It was embarrasing. :What was Dad's problem last night? I felt as if he and mom were going to do it right on the kitchen counter. I know he saw me walk through. Don't they know I live here too? Maybe I should just move out............Wish I had a (?) hang out with(out?).......... :(Last Page) :When I get into college I want to be a doctor.....or......maybe a lawyer! I can do anything. I wonder why in the olden days only men worked and mothers stayed home. I do think a house wife and mother are work! But they could be so much more. :I can't figure out why Jackie likes Kelso. Acctually why Kelso likes Jackie. Their perfect for each other. :(heart with J+K with an arrow through it) :(opposite page) :Today Fez was so funny. He ate 3 bags of marshmellows in 3 minutes. I think thats a record or something. And Kelso balance a snow cone on his nose. What a weird day. :I had the weirdest dream about Eric last night. He was Eric, but he was also Steven Tyler from Aerosmith. And he looked really wicked and dangerous......Which is so not Eric. Sometimes I wish he were like that. The text spoken in voice over: :"Eric and I went to second base tonight. He was hilarious!" :"The prom is gonna be magical. I think tonight I'm gonna finally sleep with Eric." :"...which is like Woodstock, but for vans. Anyway, I think I'm finally gonna sleep with Eric." :"I love him so much. Tonight, I'm finally gonna sleep with Eric." :"I had the weirdest dream about Eric last night. He was Eric, but he was also Steven Tyler from Aerosmith. And he looked really wicked and dangerous. Which is so not Eric. Sometimes I wish he were like that." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Eric